metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:Requests for access/The Exterminator
This is an RfA that passed successfully. Please do not modify it. Closed by [[User:FastLizard4|'''FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) at 00:39, December 29, 2009 (UTC).' The Exterminator running for Adminship 'for access/The Exterminator|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion' (talk page) '(9/0/0) Support (80% required for success); Scheduled to end 15:05, 28 December 2009 (UTC)' - Hard working, great helper, despises vandalism, loves Wikitroid. -- [[User Talk:The Exterminator|The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 15:05, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Lookin' forward to helpin' even more, even if it does cost me checkin' every single edit :). [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 20:01, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Wikitroid by running for administrator. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :1. What admin work do you intend to take part in? ::A: I intend to help in reverting vandalism (like always). :2. What are your best contributions to Wikitroid, and why? ::A: I mainly work on rooms, specifically MP2 rooms, because there are a lot that do not have an article. :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::A: There was one user that I had a short squirmish with on the Space Pirate page, and anyone that fights or argues with another fustrates me. For the Space Pirate guy, I reverted a few of his edits then reported him. For users quarreling, I tried to intervene and show them how ridiculous their argument was. I will take the same actions in the future, but more cautious as I discern the real problem. General comments }} * Links for The Exterminator: ---- Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion "Nightmare?" Oh no, that's two admins that have said that. I'm doomed! :) [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 14:05, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Support #'Support' - A good friend, a good editor. Definately! [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 19:46, December 21, 2009 (UTC) #'Support' - He seems to have mastered the basics of wikis. Hopefully, he is aware of the nightmare that is RC patrolling. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) #'Support' - What MarioGalaxy2433g5 said. :P --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:41, December 22, 2009 (UTC) #'Support' - Has good knowledge and personality. His style fits for an admin. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 09:26, December 22, 2009 (UTC) #'Support' - Above comments, plus thanks for helping out with MP2:E. That's one of those games that nobody on this wiki really bothered to thoroughly cover. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:47, December 22, 2009 (UTC) #'Support' - Make that three! Hah, but no seriously, it's not so bad. You should make a great sysop... [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:45, December 22, 2009 (UTC) #'Support' - [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:18, December 24, 2009 (UTC) #'Support' - Absolutely, He fits the bill, in my eyes. TerrorDactyl 22:18, December 24, 2009 (UTC) #'Support' - Hard choice. You haven't been here that long, but you sure work hard. You'd, erm, I mean, you'll be a good admin. *coughcough*...[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 23:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Oppose Neutral '''This is an RfA that passed successfully. Please do not modify it.'